


The Love Of A Good Cat-Mom

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat-Mom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Merry Christmas Kassandra.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Love Of A Good Cat-Mom

Whilst humans didn’t speak fluent Cat, Talmadge and Misha knew that their cat-mom, Kassandra spoke enough to know they loved her. They told her as much every time they could, finding reasons to be close when they could and mewing softly at her. They loved her deeply, even when she didn’t understand their point. 

She was special. Their mom. Their cat-mom. Nothing else mattered. Nothing at all mattered, not when they had her. Christmas had been soon and Talmadge and Misha had communicated quietly between themselves before deciding to pay her affection and not let her move until she felt better. They could, at least, look after her.


End file.
